Destiny
by emon el
Summary: Meski dia pernah memohon pada Tuhan untuk tak mempertemukan mereka lagi, menjadikan keduanya sebagai orang asing. Tapi cinta disudut hatinya masih ada dan membawanya pada wanita yang sama. Entah itu baik, entah itu buruk, takdir mereka akhirnya terulang. Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun (KiHyun) / GS Desember Ceria Kihyun


_**Desember Ceria KiHyun**_

 _ **Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 03.00 sore .**_ _ **Dua orang remaja dengan seragam senior high school sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang lumayan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa terlihat berpapasan dengan mereka. Sebagian murid mungkin sudah pulang mengingat jam pelajaran memang telah usai. Sebagian lainnya masih bertahan dikarenakan ada pelajaran tambahan atau kegiatan ekskul lainya.**_

 _ **"Kau yakin Bum tidak ingin mengikuti kelas judo bersamaku?"seperti yang terjadi pada salah satu remaja yang berjalan tadi, Lee Donghae berusaha membujuk sahabatnya yang dipanggil Bum-Kibum -untuk ikut serta ekstrakurikuler pilihannya.**_

 _ **"Tidak" terlalu santai Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Donghae- teman satu angkatannya. Kibum memang tak terlalu suka dengan kegiatan menguras tenaga yang berakhir dengan pegal-pegal diseluruh tubuhnya. Ok, lebih tepatnya remaja kelebihan IQ serta kelebihan uang milik ayahnya ini tidak terlalu suka dengan olahraga atau kegiatan ekstrakulikuler manapun yang pernah ditawarkan padanya. Dia hanya lebih tertarik pada makhluk bernama-**_

 _ **Wanita.**_

 _ **Anggap saja dia seorang casanova.**_

 _ **Hari ini Kibum sedang bosan, jadi dia memutuskan untuk melihat Donghae berlatih. Tapi sahabatnya ini tak pernah bosan membujuknya untuk ikut serta dalam tim judonya. Baginya tak ada yang menarik dikelas judo selain sekumpulan pria-pria yang mengandalkan otot. Tak seperti dirinya, Kibum lebih suka mengandalkan otaknya. Karena memang itulah yang dibutuhkan Kibum untuk mengelola perusahaan ayahnya kelak.**_

 _ **"Ini akan berguna untukmu suatu hari nanti. Orang kaya biasanya punya banyak musuh. Bagaimana jika ada musuh ayahmu yang ingin menjadikanmu sebagai alat untuk menjatuhkan beliau? Dengan menculikmu misalnya"**_

 _ **Kibum menunjuk malas dengan dagunya pada beberapa namja sangar yang berjalan tidak jauh dari mereka. "Lalu untuk apa mereka dipekerjakan oleh papaku jika aku bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Cari repot saja"**_

 _ **Donghae meringis melihat beberapa pria berbadan besar tiap harinya selalu mengekor Kibum dibelakang mereka. Setahun menjadi sahabat Kibum, tetap saja dia tidak pernah terbiasa dengan kehadiran para bodyguard temannya itu.**_

 _ **"Ada apa?" Donghae bertanya saat Kibum tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan ruang seni. Pasalnya untuk sampai tempat dia latihan masih harus melewati beberapa gedung lagi.**_

 _ **Kibum tidak menjawab, remaja itu justru terlihat serius melongokkan kepalanya keruang kesenian membuat Donghae mengalihkan fokusnya pada apa yang Kibum lihat. Dia heran, sejak kapan memangnya Kibum membuka pintunya.**_

 _ **"Hei, hei, itu tidak sopan dilakukan oleh orang berpendidikan seperti kita, Kibum." tegur Donghae dengan tindakan Kibum mengintip beberapa siswa yang sedang latihan vokal. Kalau Kibum tertarik, harusnya cukup dengan 'permisi' lalu mengajukan permohonan untuk bergabung dalam tim paduan suara bukan. Tapi Donghae juga tidak yakin Kibum akan diterima. Dia meragukan suara dan kemampuan Kibum dalam bernyanyi. Suara Kibum dianggap merdu mungkin jika digunakan untuk merayu para gadis.**_

 _ **Kibum mengkode Donghae-dengan tangannya-menyuruhnya untuk diam, "Sssssstt...kau lihat itu Donghae, gadis itu sangat cantik, suaranya juga indah"**_

 _ **Ck, kalau soal urusan perempuan saja Kibum begitu antusias. Giliran diajak ngomong soal alahraga dan lainnya masa bodoh. Donghae akhirnya ikut melihat gadis yang dimaksud oleh Kibum. Benar, gadis itu memang cantik. Suaranya juga seindah wajahnya. Mata bonekanya... ah Donghae kenal dengan gadis yang Kibum maksud. Dan jika sahabat playboynya ini sudah bicara soal wanita, maka dia akan mendapatkannya.**_

 _ **"Jangan macam-macam, Kibum. Dia murid beasiswa. Kau jangan mengacaukan masa depannya hanya untuk kesenanganmu saja"**_

 _ **Donghae menarik pintu dengan perlahan supaya tertutup kembali, mengajak Kibum untuk menuju ke gedung olahraga-tempat tujuan mereka semula. Namun Kibum bergeming.**_

 _ **"Kau mengenalnya?" Kibum tak bisa menutupi rasa senangnya mengetahui Donghae mengenal 'mangsa' barunya. Langkahnya akan lebih mudah jika Donghae menjembatani mereka untuk saling mengenal.**_

 _ **"Aku tau yang otakmu pikirkan. Tak ada kenalan, dan aku juga tak akan membiarkanmu mempermainkan perasaan Kyuhyun"**_

 _ **"Jadi namanya, Kyuhyun"**_

 _ **Sepertinya Donghae salah bicara. Dia mengambil nafas sebelum bicara. "Dengar Kibum, Kyuhyun adalah anak rantau yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini karena kecerdasan otaknya. Dia menerima beasiswa dan jangan sampai kau merusak masa depan Kyuhyun. Kau berpotensi membuat nilainya turun lalu kehilangan beasiswanya. Kali ini aku tak akan membiarkannya."**_

 _ **" Kau tau banyak tentangnya seperti kau tau benar siapa diriku Donghae" Kibum terkekeh. "Kau menyukainya?"**_

 _ **"Tidak!" Donghae jujur mengatakannya dan Kibum tau itu. "**_ _ **Tapi aku peduli padanya. D**_ _ **engar, Kibum! dia gadis yang baik. Selama ini aku tak pernah sekalipun ikut campur urusanmu bersama wanita-wanita manapun yang kau dekati. Sekali ini saja, tolong jangan Kyuhyun"**_

 _ **Baru kali ini Kibum merasa tidak enak hati ketika ingin mendekati seorang gadis. Tapi Kibum tetaplah Kibum."Jika kukatakan**_ _ **aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, kau percaya?" acting Kibum boleh jadi terlihat natural, tapi dia tak bisa membohongi seorang Lee Donghae. Urusan perempuan Kibum itu licik."**_ _ **Harusnya kau mendukungku. Kau tidak senang temanmu ini mendapatkan gadis baik-ba..."**_

 _ **"Kau tau apa maksudku, Kibum" Donghae menyela serius perkataan Kibum. Selama ini Kibum tak pernah benar-benar serius dengan wanita manapun.**_

 _ **"Menurutmu kau sanggup menahanku" Kibum menyeringai, tak mengindahkan peringatan Donghae. Tangannya sudah siap menekan handle pintu dan dia tersenyum mengejek sebelum benar-benar menyeruak masuk kedalam ruang kesenian, menyisakan keheningan tiba-tiba atas kedatangannya. Demi matahari yang cuma ada satu didunia ini, seluruh gadis yang ada diruang kesenian histeris dalam hati melihat Kibum menuju arah mereka. Meski Kibum terkenal badboy, tak bisa dipungkiri pesonanya masih melekat kuat hingga siapapun tak bisa menolaknya. Untuk apa Kibum tersasar digedung kesenian, dan mengapa sekarang dia mendekati Kyuhyun? Kira-kira mungkin seperti itulah yang ada dibenak sebagian dari mereka yang berada diruang kesenian.**_

 _ **"Kyuhyun, kau sangat cantik. Suaramu juga indah. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jadi,... Ayo kita berkencan."**_

 _ **"Hah..."**_

 _ **Kyuhyun dan seluruh orang yang menyaksikan adegan itu dibuat terpana dengan keterusterangan Kim Kibum. Begitu to the point. Seorang casanova memang luarbiasa berbeda. Cara mereka mengungkapkan rayuan gombalnyajuga minim typo alias tanpa gagap seperti pemula.**_

 _ **PLAKK**_

 _ **Dan Kyuhyun menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang dengan elitnya memberikan jawaban penolakannya atas ketidak sopanan Kibum ketika ingin menciumnya.**_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"DESTINO"**

 **Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun(KiHyun)**

 **Genre: Romance, angst**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: GS, kata tuin typo itu manusiawi ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki-kaki lelah itu terus berlari dikegelapan. Waktu menunjukkan dini hari. Sepasang anak manusia bergandengan tangan dengan peluh keduanya yang sudah membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka. Berapa lama mereka berlari demi untuk menyambung hidup. Satu jam? Dua jam? Entahlah. Mereka tak mungkin menghitung ditengah pelarian mereka.

Hah...hah...hah...

Langkah keduanya kini semakin pelan, terseok karena lelah. Nafas keduanya memburu bersahutan dan putus-putus. Sesekali mereka menoleh kebelakang, memastikan mereka masih aman dari sipengejar.

"Bumie, aku tak sanggup lagi. Pergilah!" Kibum-pria yang dipanggil Bumie itu menggeleng, menolak permintaan wanitanya yang sepertinya ingin menyerah. Tapi tidak! Hubungan yang mereka jalin sudah berjalan sejauh ini, bagaimana mungkin dia menyerah. Mereka barusaja melangsungkan pernikahan. Bahkan malam pertama saja belum mereka lakukan. Sialnya sang ayah yang tak menyetujui hubungan mereka- kisah cinta klise antara simiskin dan sikaya-mengerahkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk menangkap aset berharga, satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Kim-Kim Kibum.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, Kyu. Kita hampir sampai. Kumohon." Pintanya. "Lihatlah dermaganya sudah dekat. Aroma laut bahkan sudah tercium dari sini. Kau bisa merasakannya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah, tapi dia sungguh tak sanggup untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi. Dia lelah, lelah jiwa raganya. Sampai kapan mereka harus hidup dalam pelarian. Berpindah dari satu tempat ketempat lainnya. Bertahan dengan sulitnya mencari pekerjaan akibat pengaruh kuasa ayah dari pria yang dicintainya. Hari ini mungkin bisa selamat, tapi bagaimana dengan lain kali. Ayah Kibum-tuan Kim tak akan melepaskan mereka. Mengapa jatuh cinta rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Tak bisakah dia dan Kibum menjalani cinta yang sederhana saja. Bukan mau Kyuhyun untuk terlahir miskin, dan dia juga tak bisa memilih dengan pria mana dirinya harus jatuh cinta. Cinta itu berkembang begitu saja dengan sendirinya setelah pertemuan tak terduga mereka. Ditengah harapan cinta mereka yang entah sampai kapan dapat bertahan, Kyuhyun tersenyum samar mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kibum. Betapa kurang ajarnya dulu laki-laki yang sekarang menjadi suaminya.

"Lihat, itu disana mereka!"

Seruan dan langkah kaki terburu menyentakkan keduanya. Kibum semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun, kembali membawa wanitanya berlari meski tenaga mereka telah habis.

"Kembalilah pada kami, tuan muda!"

Dan seruan tegas itu menandakan mereka telah terkepung. Ya, beberapa pria dengan jas hitamnya berhasil menghentikan langkah keduanya. Kibum menarik Kyuhyun kebelakang tubuhnya, berusaha melindungi atau menyembunyikan Kyuhyun meski kenyataannya itu tidak mungkin. Dibelakangnya juga telah berdiri beberapa orang pria berbadan besar.

"Enyah kalian semua dari hadapanku!" Kibum mendesis, tangannya bergerak asal-menghalau semampunya orang suruhan ayahnya yang mencoba mendekat. Tapi percuma, dia tak bisa berkelahi. Kibum sangat menyesal sekarang, mengapa dulu dirinya menolak Donghae ketika sahabatnya itu pernah mengajaknya mengikuti kelas judo. Tak satupun dari mereka ingin menghentikan tugasnya untuk membawa Kibum kembali. Tangan Kyuhyun gemetar, Kibum bisa dengan jelas merasakannya. Kalau boleh jujur, Kibum sendiri juga tidak yakin mereka bisa bertahan kali ini. Tapi dia masih ingin Kyuhyun percaya padanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan mereka pasti akan selalu bersama.

"KIBUMMMMM...!"

Namun sepertinya kepercayaan itu tak bertahan lama. Hanya sekali sentakan ketika dirinya lengah, orang-orang ayahnya telah mengambil alih Kyuhyun. Kibum berlari hendak mengejar, tapi anak buah ayahnya telah lebih dulu menangkapnya, memegang kuat disisi kiri dan kanan kedua tangannya. Ekspresi mereka datar tanpa berperasaan.

Kibum meronta sekuat tenaga, menangis meraung menyumpahi ketidakberdayaannya ketika melihat tubuh wanitanya diseret paksa menjauh darinya.

"Kibum tolong aku!" Dan jeritan permohonan Kyuhyun semakin menyayat hatinya. Pertama kalinya dia jatuh cinta, merasakan bagaimana memiliki seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Tapi untuk melindunginya saja dia gagal.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!"teriak Kibum kalap melihat tangan wanitanya ditarik paksa dari kedua sisinya. Kyuhyun menjerit kesakian. "Tidak! Tidak! Kumohon kalian jangan lakukan itu!"Kibum menggila saat tinta matanya melihat sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi kini mengarah pada tubuh Kyuhyun berada. Mereka ingin membunuhnya, ayahnya sengaja ingin membunuh Kyuhyunnya. Kibum histeris, dirinya berada disituasi alamiah dimana keadaan menjadikannya kuat tanpa sadar. Entah mendapat tenaga darimana dia bisa melepaskan diri dari dua orang yang sejak tadi menahannya. Dia berlari hendak menyongsong Kyuhyun dan...

"AAAAAAAAA...AH!"

BRAKKK

Terlambat.

Kibum melihat sosok itu melayang dan jatuh terhempas membentur dinginnya aspal. Mobil sialan itu telah mengoyak Kyuhyunnya tanpa ampun. Cairan berbau anyir merembes dari kepala wanitanya. Dalam sepersekian detik saja rembesan itu menjadi genangan darah yang mengotori jalan. Kabut malam tampak jelas terlihat diantara dinginnya malam yang menusuk.

"Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, bangunlah! Buka matamu,hn" Kibum meraih tubuh dingin Kyuhyun yang kini terpejam bersimbah darah, merengkuhnya dalam pangkuannya. Tangannya berusaha mengusap cairan merah yang perlahan mengalir mengotori wajah istrinya. Kibum yakin Kyuhyun masih hidup, nafasnya masih ada. Kibum merasakannya.

"Buka matamu, sayang. Ini aku, Bummie-mu ada disini. Kumohon buka matamu"Suara Kibum tercekat, tak mampu keluar lebih banyak lagi, dia panik karena Kyuhyun tak mau membuka matanya. Kelopak mata itu bergerak perlahan, iris caramel Kyuhyun akhirnya terbuka juga setelah Kibum menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Dia tersenyum, Kibum menyambut senyuman itu.

"Kita kalah, Bumie. Cinta kita telah kalah" terisak mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Dalam hati Kibum mengakuinya meski kenyataannya dia menggeleng untuk menyemangati Kyuhyunnya.

"Tidak, kita pasti akan selamat. Aku berjanji padamu, kita akan selamat dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Kau percaya padaku" Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam kesakitanya, mencoba mempercayai janji Kibum sekali lagi. Sejauh mereka bersama, Kibum tak sekalipun ingkar padanya. Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih wajah Kibum, Namun sebelum tangan itu sampai, tubuh Kyuhyun kembali terhempas paksa pada kerasnya aspal.

"ANDWAEEEEE!"

Ulah siapa lagi jika bukan anak buah ayahnya yang tak punya hati, kini menyeret Kibum yang meraung menjauh dari tubuh sekarat Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun berkedip sekali, dua kali melihat tangan Kibum yang semakin jauh menggapai padanya. Wajah Kibum kini bagai fatamorgana, terlihat samar dimatanya. Semua telah usai. Kisah cintanya harus berakhir, berakhir sama tragisnya seperti kisah cinta Romeo dan Juliet. Tubuh Kyuhyun mengejang beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mata itu menutup dengan sempurna.

 **.**

 **~Destino~**

 **.**

"Aku akan kembali. Aku bersumpah akan kembali pada ayahku, tapi kumohon selamatkan Kyuhyunku. Kyuhyunku masih hidup, kumohon selamatkan dia. Bawa dia kerumah sakit, dia sekarat, dia butuh ditolong segera, brengsek!"

Kibum tak berhenti merancau, merengek, memohon, dan berakhir dengan makian putus asa ketika tak seorangpun mendengar dirinya. Mobil yang membawanya kini telah berjalan semakin menjauh dari sosok Kyuhyun. Kibum tak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Kyuhyun bisa mati. Kalaupun harus mati, mereka akan mati bersama. Itu janjinya. Kibum tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun berkorban sendirian dan kesepian disana. Kibum tau benar bahwa Kyuhyun tak menyukai kesunyian.

Demi apapun, mobil yang sekarang membawa Kibum kini bergerak kasar, oleng kekiri dan kanan tak tentu arah. Didalam sana mungkin terjadi kekacauan besar yang diakibatkan olehnya hingga beberapa saat kemudian sesosok tubuh terlempar keluar dari dalam mobil. Kibum sengaja melemparkan tubuhnya, merelakan dirinya menjadi korban kerasnya aspal berikutnya.

Tersendat, dadanya terasa panas dan sempit menghimpit. Nafasnya tercekik. Kibum tak bersusah payah untuk mencari oksigen. Sisa tenaganya justru dia gunakan untuk mencari dimana Kyuhyun berada. Disana, dengan tubuh masih terbaring serta darah yang mulai keluar dari mulutnya, Kibum menatap arah dimana terakhir kali dirinya melihat sosok Kyuhyun. Kibum menyesal kisah cintanya harus berakhir tragedi seperti kisah pilu karangan William shakespeare yang tak disukai oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunnya pasti sedih dan kecewa pada dirinya sekarang karena tak cukup mampu menjaga cinta mereka.

Jika mengingat kembali dari awal mereka bertemu dan jatuh cinta, Kibum menyesal karena belum mampu memberikan kebahagiaan pada Kyuhyun. Justru karena dirinya, gadis itu menerima banyak kesulitan dalam hidupnya.

Tuhan, andai waktu dapat berjalan mundur, dia ingin memperbaikinya dengan menghindari takdir untuk tak lagi bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Atau jika ada kehidupan lain setelahnya, Kibum harap dirinya dan Kyuhyun tak saling mengenal, tak dipertemukan lagi jika hanya ada takdir buruk antara mereka.

Antara nyata dan tidak bayangan Kyuhyun dapat dia lihat sejauh netranya memandang. Kyuhyun menatap sendu padanya meski tersungging sebuah senyum dibibir gadis tersebut. Kibum berusaha menggapai udara seakan menggapai Kyuhyunnya. "Mianhae" bisiknya. Tangan Kibum jatuh terkulai. Setitik airmata menetes dari sudut mata Kibum yang menutup rapat setelahnya-untuk selamanya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **EPILOG!**_

 **"Bye, Bryan"**

 **Pria bernama Bryan berjalan tergesa setelah turun dari sebuah mobil yang berhenti diujung jalan. Dia mengutuk betapa dinginnya musim dingin kali ini. Padahal tahun-tahun sebelumnya musim dingin juga sama-tak kalah dinginnya.**

 **Salahkan saja salju tebal yang membuat mobil temannya tak bisa masuk kedalam gang sepit dekat rumahnya hingga dia harus berjalan cukup jauh untuk sampai rumah. Salahkan juga hoodie tipis yang tak mampu memberikan sedikit saja kehangatan bagi tubuhnya. Padahal dia sudah menarik resleting juga tak lupa menaikkan sungkup jaketnya, sehingga hanya menyisakan kedua iris sehitam arang miliknya saja yang terlihat.**

 **Sore itu jalanan tampak sepi dikarenakan orang-orang terlalu malas untuk keluar rumah. Bryan juga sebenarnya malas keluar. Dia sedang berada dirumah temannya ketika seseorang menelepon dan menyuruhnya pulang cepat.**

 **Bryan menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap kegaduhan yang terjadi disalah satu gang. Beberapa orang pria terlihat mengintimidasi seorang gadis yang terpojok oleh jalan buntu dibelakangnya. Bryan geram melihat betapa pengecutnya tikus-tikus yang mengatasnamakan diri mereka sebagai seorang pria tapi kelakuan seperti binatang.**

 **Tak jauh beda dengan dirinya, hanya diam-s** **ama pengecutnya-** **mengamati tanpa atau belum ada niat untuk menolong. Namun tubuhnya menegang seketika saat kedua iris beda warna mereka saling bertubrukan. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.**

 **Teringat kembali janjinya pada seseorang untuk tak terlibat lagi dalam perkelahian antar geng, membuat Bryan mengabaikannya, memilih berjalan kembali untuk cepat sampai rumah. Namun sepanjang jalan Bryan tak bisa melupakan hazel caramel yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon tadi. Dia merasa tak asing dengan mata itu. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, Bryan merasa hatinya begitu sakit hanya dengan mengingat tatapan itu. Siapa gerangan wanita tadi, Bryan merasa pernah mengenalnya. Tapi dimana? Bryan tak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.**

 **"Sial!" umpatnya saat samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara jeritan. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengabaikan janjinya pada sang ibu untuk tak berkelahi lagi, dan diputarnya kembali tubuhnya untuk berlari ketempat tadi.**

 _Meski dia pernah memohon pada Tuhan untuk tak mempertemukan mereka lagi, menjadikan keduanya sebagai orang asing. Tapi cinta disudut hatinya masih ada dan membawanya pada wanita yang sama. Entah itu baik, entah itu buruk, takdir mereka akhirnya terulang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The real end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih buat Pigu yang sudah mau aku repotkan untuk membuat cover YAMS ^^**

 **Maaf tidak bisa update cepet, dan ffnya malah angst pula -_-**

 **Padahal rencananya yang mau diupdate yang ada Pigu nyempil didalamnya. Tapi bagaimana lagi. Ceritanya jadi gak karuan kkkk**

 **Mood saya masih buruk dan entah mengapa kali ini lama sekali membaiknya. Awalnya kukira desember ini bakal membaik, ternyata...**

 **Ini sebenarya juga habis diketik langsung publise. Sakit kepala membuat pikiranku kemana-mana hingga KiHyun jadi korbannya hahah...**

 **Sempat berpikir untuk berhenti nulis juga tapi takut ff Kihyun makin habis :(**

 **No sequell...**

 **Desember Ceria(?) KiHyun**


End file.
